Many non-homogeneous translucent materials are composed of various substances evenly distributed throughout its volume. These quasi-homogeneous materials present a formidable challenge in realistic rendering because of their complex spatially variant sub-surface scattering properties. Furthermore, surface mesostructures typically complicate the appearance of quasi-homogeneous materials. Surface mesostructures not only produce surface reflections, but also affect how light enters and exits a material volume.